The lost become found
by PeRcAbEtH4eVeRLoRd
Summary: Percy Jackson AU. Annabeths mother, Athena, died when Annabeth was just a kid. Her father turned to drinking and became Annabeths worst nightmare. Percys mother disappeared when he was born, he was left with a abusive step-father. Annabeth and Percy are both broken beyond compare. Will they be able to fix eachother?


Her life is the exact opposite of perfect. When she was six years old her family got into a car accident. Her mother, Athena died. Her father, Fredrick turned to drinking and when Annabeth turned the age of eight he changed into a alcoholic.

Now at the age of 15, Annabeth lives in a small, cheap, New York apartment, with a abusive father who only cares about himself. Annabeth attends Goode hs as a Sophomore student.

**Annabeths POV: **

I woke up, my alarm beeping in my ear. _damn it_, I said to myself. Father is going to kill me. I was supposed to wake up at 5:30 not 6:00.

It's my first day of sophomore year. At school I'm pretty popular. No one knows about my personal life. I just tell people what they wanna hear.

_Hi my names Annabeth Chase, I live with my amazing father and get very good grades. I'm one of the most popular girls at my high school, and one of the smartest._

People only hear what they wanna hear. It's okay though, I don't want people finding out about it anyways. If anyone asks about my mother I just say that she's gone. No harm done.

I groan as I look at myself in the mirror. I unbraided my hair, applied some mascara onto my eyelashes and changed into mom jeans with a cute top.

I throw on my checkered vans and run to the kitchen. I pick up a apple and was prepared to eat it when I heard a bang. _Father _

He growled at me. "WHERES MY BREAKFEST?"

I rolled my eyes. "I dunno?"

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me close. "Listen here dreary, your gonna get me my beer and eggs or I will make your life a living hell."

I wiggled away from him and humorlessly laughed. "Father, you've already made my life a living hell. What happened to you?"

And just for a second I saw his eyes soften, but just like that his evil glare was back. "Did you just talk back to me?"

I've never talked back to him like this before. Sure, he's probably going to beat me up when I get home from school but it'll be worth it. I grabbed my book bag and opened the apartment door.

"I used to look up to you father, I remember very clearly. When you me and mom lived in that adorable house. I always told my teachers, my friends, hah, everyone. That I wanted to be just like you. But I was so wrong, the last person I would wanna be like is you."

And just like that I slammed the door and ran, damn did I run. My father hits me very often, but I did not feel like having another broken nose.

I ran to the bus stop and sat on the closest bench. Huh, I'm not even out of breath.

"If it isn't the amazing Annabeth Chase," someone said from behind me.

I chuckled. "And if it isn't the most idiotic person in all the land, Leo Valdez."

Leo sat next to me and placed his hand over his heart, pretending as if I hurt his feelings. "Wow, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Leo Valdez. He's one of the several guys in my friend group. We've been pretty good friends since seventh grade.

"You love me," he said with a smirk. "Just admit it."

I smiled. "Never."

"Yo, yo, yo! What's popping homies?" Piper said as she sat on the other side of me.

"Piper that was like so last year," Leo said in his girly voice as he pretended to do a hair flip.

We both bursted out laughing.

Piper McLean is one of my best friends. We've been friends since seventh grade also. Her fathers really rich, but she's not like one of those snobby rich girls. Thank god for that.

"Leo, please stop acting like Drew, it's giving me a headache," I said.

Piper snickered. "Speaking of the devil," she pointed to Drew and her crew.

Drew is that one really stupid mean girl in a movie. She's got really long black hair with these pretty eyes. The only reason she's popular is because she wears push-up bras to school.

You see at our school there's two popular groups. Mine and hers. Hers are basically all the whores and sluts, meanwhile mine actually consists of normal people.

My group consists of me, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Silena, Charlie, Travis, Conner, Rachel, Calypso, Clarisse, Nico, Will, Thalia, Malcom, and Katie.

Piper and Jason are dating, Leo and Calypso are dating, Frank and Hazel are dating, and Silena and Charlie are dating.

It's very complicated, I know. I dated Leo back in eighth grade. What a year. Ever since then I haven't had a serious boyfriend. I don't really think I want one also.

Also, Nico and Hazel are halfsiblings, Travis and Conner are brothers, and Thalia and Jason are siblings. But get this. Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel are all cousins.

It's kind of funny, putting all four of them together turns into a huge cat fight.

Leo, Piper and I finally got on the bus and arrived to school.

We walked in the door and compared schedules.

**ANNABETH CHASES SCHEDULE:**

**Room 123: Science with Mr.Bare**

**Room 189: American History with Mrs.Snod**

**Room 210: Gym with Mr.Chiron **

**Room 211: Math with Mr.Shan **

**Room 124: ELA with Mrs.Squanish **

**Lunch**

**Room 154: Criminal Law with Mr.Quan**

**Room 158: Stem with Miss.Ralph **

**Study hall **

I groaned. Mr.Bare is supposed to be the hardest teacher.

I said my goodbyes to Piper and Leo and made my way to his room.

I entered his room and gave his hand a shake. He kind of creeped me out. He looked me up and down, very slowly, just like my fathers friends do.

I took a sit in the middle row and before i knew it Thalia and Jason walked in.

"Annie, guess what," Thalia whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Never call me Annie again."

"Whatever, don't care. Rumor has it that Silenas prego."

I gasped. "No way."

Jason shook his head. "Yes way."

"She would tell us if she was, were her best friends," I muttered. Damn, I would be really surprised if she really was pregnant.

"She hasn't gotten her period in two months she told Calypso who told Kayla who told Kira who told Micheal, who told Travis, who told everybody."

"Damn," Jason said.

I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation after that. Someone new walked through the door. He's quite attractive. He looked around, as if he was clueless at where to go.

I smiled at him and waved him over. He scrunched his eyebrows together and walked over to us. He sat right next to me and smiled. I wasn't really looking though.

His eyes.

They're amazing, don't get me wrong. But they remind me of mine. Worn out.

"Hi," he said, his cheeks got a little red.

"Awhhh, he's blushing," Thalia said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't mind her, that's Thalia and that's Jason." I pointed to the two of them and he smiled.

"Oh, and I'm Annabeth."

Then the craziest thing happened. My dad burst through the door and glared at me.

"Hello, teacher. I need to speak to my daughter!"

Let me be the first to say.

_What _

_The _

_Hell ???_


End file.
